The present invention relates to electro-expulsive separation devices sometimes referred to as expulsive blankets and relates in particular to such devices which are operable, in virtually explosive fashion, to shatter, separate and remove a solid body or crust forming a "build up" upon the outer surface of such devices.
Frequently such devices are used to expel ice from surfaces exposed to weather such as various components of aircraft, watercraft rigging and the like.
Representative examples of electro-expulsive devices are disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,894,569, 4,982,121 and 5,107,154, whose disclosures are incorporated herein by this reference thereto. The attached Information Disclosure Statement includes copies of these patents.
While the above electro-expulsive devices are effective to shatter, separate and remove encrusted matter on the surface thereof, it is desirable to have a means and a method for monitoring or detecting the initial formation and the extent of "build up" of encrusted matter to avoid "firing" the devices unnecessarily, thereby avoiding wasting energy.
While a representative embodiment of the invention will be disclosed and described in connection with the formation and shedding of ice, it is to be understood that the principles of the invention are applicable to solid or encrusted matter generally.
That is, the present invention is not limited to the expulsion of ice nor is it limited to the expulsion of ice from aircraft.
Furthermore, while the present invention will be described in connection with said electro-expulsive devices, it is entirely within the spirit and scope of the present invention that the surface upon which encrusted matter accumulates be fabricated of metal, plastic, fiberglass reinforced plastic or other elastic materials stressed by known impulse generators such as solenoids, air pressure, powder actuated pistons and the like.